The Quest
by pink-twinklestars
Summary: Harry and the gang are an elite group attending Hogwarts University. Within their group of friends they have secrets that have never been told and they are in search of something that will decide if humanity will prosper or destruction. HPDM
1. Chapter 1: The Start of a Quest

**THE START OF A QUEST**

Albus Dumbledore, Distinguished Headmaster of Hogwarts University, stepped aside to allow the newcomer a better view of the school grounds.

Cormac MacLaggen was new at Hogwarts University. His Uncle Tiberius who was an alumnus of the school had insisted that he transfer there for his junior year. And at the moment, he was standing beside a glass window located at the Headmaster's office with a nice view of the university.

"Now, Mr. MacLaggen you will have your classes in that building." The headmaster pointed to the west. Cormac turned to the direction pointed by the headmaster and saw a five floor, cream colored building with a couple of students lounging outside. At the Far North he noticed the grey roof a huge structure. Too big and too grand to be a school building but he couldn't clearly tell since it was quite a ways off. And that absolutely made him curious.

"Since you are new, I called the president of the student council to better acquaint you with school facilities and their locations. He should be here any minute." Dumbledore motioned for the younger man to take a seat in front of his oak wood desk and seated himself behind it to wait.

The two didn't have long to wait when a soft knock was heard. "Enter."

Dumbledore smiled at the young man that tentatively entered his office. "Mr. Creevey, how may I help you?"

"Headmaster, the council sent me at your request. The president couldn't make it and so does the others, so they politely asked me to attend to any of your needs." Colin Creevey, a mousy sophomore student explained uncertainly.

"Ah, yes. They must all be busy planning the school ball. No problem. Mr. MacLaggen I would like you to meet Mr. Colin Creevey. He is an exceptional student and I'm sure he will gladly assist you in finding your way around the campus." Dumbledore directed to MacLaggen and then turned to smile at Colin.

"Colin, this is Cormac MacLaggen. He is a transfer student and he will be in the juniors' class. I will be extremely pleased if you take sometime touring him around the campus as well as helping him familiarize with the important aspects of the university."

Colin nodded and walked forward to extend a hand to Cormac which the latter politely shook. "It's nice to meet you MacLaggen." Colin said. "Headmaster I would be happy to assist Mr. MacLaggen."

"Call me Cormac. It's nice to meet you too Colin." "You can call me Colin if you like." Colin replied.

Dumbledore coughed a little to catch their attention. "Now that you have been fully acquainted may I suggest that you take Mr. MacLaggen to his dormitory to get him settled and then you may if you like proceed to the tour of the campus. I hope that you enjoy your year here Mr. MacLaggen." Colin nodded and motioned for Cormac to follow him waving farewell to the headmaster.

**888888**

As soon as Colin got Cormac settled in the Gryffindor dormitory they decided to get started on the tour.

"So Cormac how do you find Hogwarts so far?" Colin asked conversationally. They were walking in front of the school building where all the junior classes are held.

"Well the campus is great but I haven't really met anyone aside from you so I can't really say if I'll like it here."

Colin nodded in understanding as he stopped in his tracks to point something to Cormac. "That's the Great Hall or dining hall over there and there's the school gym. It's not hard to familiarize the locations of the facilities here at Hogwarts so I'm sure you wouldn't get lost and if you did I'm sure someone will kindly point you at the right direction. Is there anything specific you would like to locate here in campus? Music room? Art room?"

"Actually now that you have asked I've noticed a huge building farther north in the headmaster's office and I was wondering what it was."

"Oh that." Colin started walking again. "That's where the president of the student council and his friends stay when there not in the organization building. That's basically their dormitory but technically it's the council president's house." Colin explained

"How come the student council gets a bigger dormitory or house? And what's so special about the president?" Cormac said inquisitively.

"That's because the president is the descendant of one of the school's founders plus he basically owns the whole school." Colin said when a loud tolling could be heard not far away.

"That's the bell signaling that dinner is served. Breakfast is served from 7-9am, lunch 12-2pm and dinner 6-8pm. For snacks you can buy your own but the kitchens can also provide you with some. See, the kitchen crew is very approachable you can absolutely ask them for anything you like."

"I think that's unfair. Them being given better accommodations" The transfer student replied cutting off any more explanations from the younger boy.

"Well I never thought of that before because despite of privileges he never abuses his power over the students. He's really nice and his friends too are great." The sophomore opened the heavy looking oak double doors and led his companion to the dining area where most of the students are already assembled for dinner.

Cormac noticed four parallel tables and one long table in front where he saw the headmaster seated comfortably and chatting amicably to his co-professors.

"The dining hall is divided in to four tables you're supposed to sit on the table that corresponds to your dorm but of course everyone is free to mingle. They just implement those rules to organize everyone. On the far left is the Ravenclaw table, beside are Slytherin and then Gryffindor and at the far right is Hufflepuff. In front is the head table where the professors dine." The other boy nodded in understanding and followed the younger boy to the Gryffindor table.

As soon as they were seated, Colin introduced the transfer student to each and every one of his friends and all of them warmly welcomed Cormac. When the school population has tucked in to their dinners Cormac allowed his eyes to roam a little. A little ways from them at the front end of the Gryffindor table he couldn't help but noticed a small group of people eating quietly when almost everyone in the dining hall was talking boisterously.

But the silence of the group was not the reason why Cormac was drawn to them. The group is comprised of six people, two of which are young ladies and four gentlemen. All of them dressed in the school's mandatory uniform black blazers with front pockets embroidered by the school logo, crisp white button up shirts and red ties, black slacks for males and black pleated skirts for females and black socks and shoes but he instantly felt the aloofness of the group.

He gently prodded Colin on the arm and pointed at the small group. "Who are they?"

Colin turned to the direction being pointed and smiled a little. "That's the student council officers. The one with the messy black hair at the head of our table is Harry Potter, he's the president. On his right side is Draco Malfoy, the blonde haired boy, he's the vice president, and sitting beside him is Hermione Granger the secretary. Across Draco is Pansy Parkinson, the assistant secretary, Blaise that's the black boy beside her is Blaise Zabini the treasurer and his assistant Ron Weasley."

"They seem extremely aloof." But before Colin could respond to that Harry, the black haired boy sitting at the Head of the Gryffindor suddenly collapsed to the floor which was immediately followed by the abrupt actions of his friends and the professors at the head table.

**888888**

"I don't understand why we have to eat at the Gryffindor table today." A blonde haired young man complained to his friend Blaise.

"Stop complaining Drake. You know we've discussed this already. We're going to sit alternately at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. And yesterday we were at Slytherin so now we're in Gryffindor." Blaise patiently explained to his irate friend.

"I already know that but that doesn't make this any easier." Draco exclaimed, as he brush aside a stray lock of hair from his eyes.

Blaise pushed aside the oak doors and proceeded to their usual place at the Gryffindor table. They found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Pansy already seated in place and they have graciously saved them two seats one on Harry's right hand and one between Pansy and Ron. Blaise rushed to the seat between Pansy and Ron leaving Draco to stomp to his seat beside Harry.

It was common knowledge that Draco and Harry rarely see eye to eye on things which can sometimes be problem but it was also common knowledge that when they do work on things together that project or endeavor was astounding.

Harry pretended not notice Draco's irritability and continued eating for a few minutes. He allowed the noisy chatter of the student body distract him a little but found it to be hard because of the pounding headache he has until a sudden wave of dizziness fell over him and everything went black.

**888888**

Draco was the first one at Harry's side. He didn't know what happened all he knows was that they were quietly eating their dinner when he noticed Harry paled a little and then fell backward.

Hermione was at his side already and was checking Harry for any signs of a concussion because of his fall. The professors were also making their way towards the fallen council president. Blaise was also kneeling on the floor frantically asking him what happened.

Headmaster Dumbledore politely asked to give him some space as well as Professor Severus Snape and Professor Minerva McGonagall to check on Harry. They seem to have come to a decision wherein Professor Snape motioned for Draco to carry Harry to the infirmary and wait for their driver that will take them home.

Draco grimly followed his head of house's instructions and carefully picked up Harry and exited the dining hall followed by their friends. The majority of the student population who had witnessed the incident but was left at the dining hall started talking at once wondering what happened causing rumors to start that _'Malfoy punched Harry or the council president has been poisoned' _so on and so forth.

The driver arrived and they were able to bring Harry home to the huge structure that had caught Cormac MacLaggen's eye earlier. He was still unconscious and his friends were beginning to become anxious. They were all standing outside in Harry's sitting room waiting for Professor Snape to finish examining Harry.

Professor Severus Snape is Harry's personal physician and that is why he was the one examining him.

Hermione was sitting in a black leather couch in front of a roaring fire crying in frustration while Pansy tried her best to placate her. Ron was busy pacing back and forth in front of the same fire, while Blaise was gazing intently out the window showing a moonless night with a couple of clouds hanging about. Draco was sitting at a leather arm chair beside the couch where Hermione and Pansy was settled on staring blankly at the blazing fire.

"I think it's going to rain." Blaise said making Ron stop pacing and Hermione crying.

"Blaise what does rain got to do with Harry?" Hermione rasped out. Her throat from all the sobbing she had been doing for the past hour and a half.

"Nothing. I just remembered that Harry loves the rain." Blaise replied solemnly as he removed himself from the window and plopped down on the floor beside Hermione's feet.

"I'm worried about him." Pansy whispered. "Me too." Hermione, Ron and Blaise replied.

They all turned to Draco who was still busy staring at the fire. "Draco are you alright?" Pansy asked as she moved a little to get a better view of Draco's face.

She didn't received a response. The blonde haired young man was lost in his thoughts. He and Harry may not be that close but he never wished ill on the other man. On certain occasions he even found the other man's company enjoyable.

"Draco?" Pansy tried again. That was when the blonde snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at his friends.

"Wh—what?" He asked in confusion.

Blaise couldn't help but smile. "We were just wondering if you are worried about Harry?"

But Draco was saved from answering when the Maplewood door leading to Harry's bed chambers opened and Severus came out looking extremely tired and worried. Blaise stood up from his position on the floor and approached Severus the others following him.

Severus sat down on an armchair near the doors to the bed chambers and sighed heavily.

"Professor is he going to be alright?" Ron who had remained quiet up to now asked.

"It's nothing to worry about. He's awake and he was able to explain to me what happened. Apparently he had a headache and suddenly felt dizzy before he blacked out. According to my examinations I believe that it's because of stress. Harry revealed that he hasn't slept well for a couple of weeks and he had to skip a couple of meals a day to finish all the work he has."

"What should we do?" Blaise asked worriedly.

"Well you can all make sure that he gets some sleep at night and eats his meal at the right time. And on my part I will personally call his godfather. I will suggest to him to take the company out of Harry's hands for a while. I believe Harry has eaten more than he can actually chew. If this continues we might have to ask him to drop a few of his extra curricular activities or the council to give him some rest." Severus sighed heavily again and stood up.

"I have to finish some paperwork so I can't stay for the night. If something else happens just call me."

The group nodded in agreement and watched as the doctor/ professor left them.

"Should we go and see him then?" Pansy asked.

"I guess. Just to make sure that he's feeling well and to ask if there is anything he needs." Hermione said.

So as quietly as possible in case that Harry had fallen asleep again, they opened the doors and tiptoed inside. The lights in the room were dimmed so that the brightness wouldn't bother Harry.

Harry's room was extremely huge. The walls were covered with gold wallpapers and the carpet is made in soft red material with gold stitches. At the right side of the room is a pair of white French doors leading to a white railed balcony showing a beautiful view of the estate. At the middle of the room was a huge four poster bed with gold sheer hangings and red silk covers.

Lying on the bed was their friend, Harry. He was watching them from his position on the bed and as they came closer he couldn't help but smile at them.

"Hey." He whispered. Hermione immediately went to his side.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?" She asked in a rush as she engulfed Harry in a bear hug. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's concern.

"I'm fine 'Mione. But if you don't let go of me soon I won't be able to breathe and that could cause problems." Hermione immediately released Harry and smiled at him sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." She stated simply.

Harry smiled reassuringly. "As I've said I'll be fine. You better get your rest I already disturbed your evening long enough."

Ron, Blaise, Hermione, Pansy and Draco looked at one another. "It's alright Harry we want to stay with you for a little while." Pansy replied.

"Don't you guys have work to do? I remember we have a test in Chemistry tomorrow you should all probably start studying." Harry suggested.

Hermione gasped in shock. "Oh my gosh! I forgot all about that test. But you're more important and I want to make sure you'll be fine."

"Hermione's right Harry, you're more important than any test. Plus you don't have your nurse here and you might need something in the middle of the night." Blaise smiled reassuringly.

"You've got to study for that test. And I won't be going anywhere you can just stop by after studying." Harry insisted.

"I'll stay with him." Everyone stared in shock at Draco standing inconspicuously in the dark corner of the room.

"What?!" Blaise, Hermione, Ron and Pansy exclaimed.

"I said I'll stay with him. I've finished for that exam a couple of days ago so I can stay with him the whole night." Draco explained simply at the incredulously looks his friends were giving him.

"Are you serious Drake?" Blaise asked. Draco answered him with nod.

Harry on the other hand was also shocked by Draco's offer. He had never expected the other man to volunteer to stay with him. After all it was common knowledge that they rarely get along.

"Draco there's no need for that. I'm sure you have more important things to do than to baby sit me the whole night." The black haired president stated.

"I wouldn't volunteer for something if I know that have important things to attend to. You may go now and start studying I'll stay." The blonde said in a tone the leaves no room for arguments.

"Well I guess Draco's right. We better get started on studying. Just relax and if you need anything I'm sure Draco will be happy to get them for you." Hermione said as she gave Harry another hug. The others nodded and wished him good night before leaving.

Draco settled himself on a comfortable looking armchair just beside the French doors suddenly feeling weary of the long day that had passed. Harry, himself shifted more comfortably on his bed getting ready to sleep when he noticed Draco trying his best not to fall asleep.

He then turned to get a better view of the blonde. "Draco?" Harry tentatively called out.

"Hmmm…"

"You're tired you may want to... It's spacious anyway so you…" Harry paused awkwardly.

While Draco noticing the silent offer slowly got up from the arm chair, walked over the bed and lifted the covers tiredly. As he got settled in, Harry couldn't help but smile, turned over to face the wall and got comfortable to sleep.

**888888**

Draco on the other hand felt his drowsiness disappear as soon as he settled on Harry's bed. He couldn't help but stare at the other's back and noticed that Harry had fallen asleep already judging by the slow deep breaths.

The blonde haired vice-president tossed and turned over and over again but sleep continued to evade him. He even came to the point where he turned the dimmed lights off until he just laid down staring at the canopy of the four poster bed. He hadn't noticed that little sparkles were stitched into the canopy to make it look like the sky.

He smirked to himself he never thought that Harry could be childish as to have his canopy designed in such a way. He was snapped out of his musings when Harry turned to face him in his sleep. The president's raven hair was in complete disarray, his pajamas wrinkled and the warm blankets tossed aside. The usual serious expression on his face was replaced by a look of innocence and serenity.

A lock of raven colored hair was covering, what he knew from dealing with Harry everyday, a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had always found the scar interesting but he never had the courage to ask Harry about it based on experience that Harry was quite skittish about the topic. From the little information he knew about the scar was that it was a result of an accident during the former's childhood. He continued to wonder in silence until he heard his bed mate whimper.

At first Draco thought it was a work of his imagination but when another whimper came out of the slightly parted lips of his bed mate that he sat up and gently nudged the latter. Harry continued to whimper in response and started to toss and turn. It seemed to Draco that Harry was having a nightmare so his initial reaction was to snap the other awake but when he touched the other's cheek he noticed that the skin felt feverish and that Harry was sweating profusely.

"Stupid, Potter. When I volunteered to stay with you I didn't expect you to start burning up."

Draco tried his best to wake up Harry and his efforts were soon rewarded with startled emerald eyes staring at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Harry just nodded tiredly but winced.

"Why what's wrong?" the blonde asked noticing the wince.

"Headache."

"I expected as much since you're burning up. Just try to relax I'll call Severus." Draco stood up and took his cellphone from the bedside table where he left it, before he fell asleep.

Harry tiredly stared at him as the blonde calmly explained the situation to Severus Snape. They didn't have long to wait because a couple of minutes later Severus Snape the intimidating Hogwarts Chemistry professor entered Harry's bedchambers and proceeded to Harry's side.

"What happened?" He asked to young blonde sitting on an armchair.

"We were sleeping and he started whimpering. Thought he was just having a nightmare. So when I got up to wake him up I've noticed that he was burning up."

Severus Snape nodded in understanding and started his examination of the raven haired young man who had apparently fallen asleep again. He noticed as soaked towel that had been placed on his patient's forehead.

"Was this your idea, Draco?" Severus asked pointing to the towel.

"Yeah, thought it will help with his headache."

The Chemistry professor nodded in approval and then stepped back. "He needs bed rest for the rest of the weekend. It's a good thing that tomorrow is Friday so he can absent himself from class." He turned to Draco.

"I suggest that you get some rest as well Draco. You have classes tomorrow and we don't want you getting sick as well. I'll stay with him for the rest of night just in case he needs more medical attention. You may go to your room now." Severus said as Draco stood up and walked towards the doors.

Draco just turned a little to watch as Severus took his seat and at Harry who seem to be in a troubled sleep.

**888888**

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Harry exclaimed over the telephone. Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore didn't allow him to go to school and he was currently sitting up on his bed talking to his godfather over the phone.

"Harry, Severus and Albus called me last night to relate to me what had happened to you. I really think you should get some time off from handling the company. It's no big deal I can handle the extra load." Sirius Black explained calmly.

He was currently in his estate in France. He had to stay there for a month or more to check the finances of the Potter's company in their French branch.

"No, you can't do this." Harry rasped out. He was feeling much better now and he was even starting on some paperwork when his phone rang, Sirius was calling to check up on him.

"Harry, calm down. As soon as you're feeling better then I will happily release the business back into your hands." Sirius replied.

"That's not the point! Sirius…"

"Harry…listen to me you have other matters to handle there the council, your other extra curricular activities and your mission. I haven't received any updates on your mission from you or from the others which means that you don't have the time to handle anything else. Must I remind you that that mission is very important and you and the others must get on to it immediately."

Harry sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"That's a good boy. Now take care of yourself. I don't want to receive any calls again informing that you had another stress related illness. Understood? Remus and I would be back in a couple of weeks."

"Yes, Sirius I promise I will take care of myself. And I miss you and Remus."

"We miss you too, kid. But business calls here. Don't worry as soon as we're finished we'll back there before you even know it." Sirius replied reassuringly.

"Alright. Take care Siri. Tell Remus I said hi."

"Okay, kid. Love you."

"Love you too, Siri."

Harry sadly flipped his cellphone close ending the call and gazed around his room. It's just a little after 12pm and yet he was already bored out of his mind. He was just starting to work up the energy to go back to signing documents when a soft knock was heard.

"Come in." Harry called out.

An elderly looking woman entered his room and gave him a soft smile. "Good afternoon Master Harry. I bought you, your lunch."

"Pops you didn't need to bring it up. I could have gone down to eat. And how many times do have to tell you, you don't have to call me Master. Just Harry is fine." Harry smiled as the woman carefully placed the food tray on his lap.

"Young Master…" The woman paused when she noticed the expression on Harry's face.

"Alright, Harry then. Professor Snape made specific orders that you are not to be allowed to get out of bed. And you're not supposed to do any work today or for the rest of the weekend." Pops, short for Poppy looked disapprovingly at the small pile of papers beside Harry.

"I'm bored." Harry replied smiling slightly at the ham and cheese omelet and chicken Alfredo pasta Poppy had kindly prepared for him.

"These are delicious, Pops. Thanks."

Poppy smiled kindly. "Of course, this is the first time you'd be eating here for weeks so I decided to cook your favorites."

Poppy has been in the Potter household almost all her life and she was there to take care of young Harry when he first arrived. And she couldn't help but smile at the expression of enjoyment on her young charge's face.

Harry noticed Poppy's stare and smiled at her.

**888888**

"Hey Cormac!" Colin Creevey came running towards Cormac MacLaggen at the school courtyard.

"Hey Colin."

"So how's your first day?" Colin asked as they fall into step going to the dining hall.

"It was great. Everyone so nice but they just couldn't help gossiping about what happened last night at dinner." Cormac said shifting his books from one arm to the other.

"Ah yes everyone's talking about it especially since Harry's not in school today."

"What really happen to him?" MacLaggen asked curiously.

"I heard his friends explain his absence. Apparently he's sick, something stress related and nothing to worry about. Actually I wouldn't doubt that it's really something stress related. Harry's been very busy these past months. Imagine he handles his family's business, the student council, he's also a member of a lot of extra curricular activities here in school and he maintains an A+ average. So he really has his work cut out for him. If you ask me he really deserves some time off."

"Well if you put it that way. He really deserves the rest he's getting right now."

Colin only nodded as they reached the Gryffindor dining table and was immediately engulfed by the conversations their friends were having.

**888888**

"I'm so bored!" Harry exclaimed. After Poppy left with the remains of his lunch he decided to get down and spend sometime at his personal study.

Harry's personal study is a high-ceilinged, circular wood paneled room located at the manor's first floor at the very end of the east wing. He had personally instructed that his study be carpeted in a soft burgundy material.

Floor to ceiling shelves of books lined the walls with glass windows with sills gilded with gold in between stopping only to make way to a huge marble fireplace with a huge portrait of a family hanging above the mantelpiece. In front of the fireplace, rich leather couches and armchairs have been situated for any guests that may enter the study.

Across the fireplace was a blank, black wall with a huge desk in front and several books opened and scattered all over.

Harry carefully opened one of the drawers of his desk and pushed something and immediately the blank, black wall behind him turned blue and several maps and research opened. The raven-haired president carefully studied the screen taking special notes on the blinking parts of the map.

"Aurgh! I still can't understand!" he remained thinking, staring at the huge computer screen in front of him until he heard someone enter the study.

"Harry what do you think you're doing?" Hermione's voiced rang out from doorway. As she entered the others followed her and plopped down on the comfortable seats.

"Hey you're all back." Harry smiled as he got up from his seat and approached his friends.

"Harry you're not supposed to work!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry just smiled at her and took the seat between Blaise and Draco.

"But I was bored!" Harry pouted slightly. "And Sirius wanted me to get back on the mission."

The others turned to stare at him. Draco couldn't help but huff. "We totally forgot about that."

"We've all been so busy with our other activities that we totally forgot to continue our research on the missing pieces." Pansy added.

"Yeah, that's why I was studying the maps and the researches we've gathered before to check if there are any links we might have overlooked." Harry explained.

"So is there anything that found out?" Blaise asked from beside him.

Harry shook his head. "I really think that we're overlooking something but I just can't figure what it is." Harry pointed at the map look at the several markers pointing towards Japan. "Maybe we should give it a try there, several people have accounted that there have been unusual happenings there in the island of **Honshū**, in the general area of Ise."

"Ise, that's the location of the Grand Shrine." Draco whispered.

"Grand Shrine?" Ron said inquisitively.

"Yes it is where the Ise Grand Shrine can be found. Grand Shrine is the most sacred shrine in Japan. It consists of an inner and an outer shrine. The outer shrine is dedicated to the Shinto Goddess of food, clothing and shelter, Toyouke-Ōmikami but the inner shrine is much more interesting. It is said to be the home of the Japanese Sun Goddess Amaterasu as well as one of the Japanese Imperial Regalia, the mirror." Draco patiently explained as he moved towards the computer screen.

"I can't say that I'm familiar with Japanese mythology. Who exactly is Amaterasu?" Hermione asked as the small group followed the blonde.

"Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess, is the eldest daughter of Izanagi, the God of the Light and the Heavens with the Goddess Izanami. She has two brothers the God of the Moon, Tsuki-yomi and Susanowa, the God of winds, storms, oceans and snakes. Based on what I can remember of the story, during one of Susanowa's noisy ravages, Amaterasu entered a cave, covered the entrance and deprived everyone of light. The other gods and goddesses eventually conferred and devised ways to lure her out. Eventually Uzume, the Goddess of Joy and Happiness and Good Health, danced making the other gods and goddess to laugh that caught Amaterasu's interest that led to her emergence from the cave. Uzume being quite crafty, I believe placed a mirror in a nearby tree so when the Sun Goddess emerged from her cave she was distracted by her own brilliant reflection that enabled the gods a chance to pull her out of the cave, thus giving back light to the world."

"That's an interesting story." Harry replied as he took the keyboard and quietly typed something and a short article appeared on the screen.

"And it made me remember something that I've read." Slowly the screen downloaded a picture of the mirror in Draco's story. The group quietly read the short article and when they reached the end they immediately gasped.

"The mirror represents wisdom!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Exactly, that means we may have a lead as to where the triforce wisdom is located." Harry stated simply but before any of them could react Harry's phone started to ring.

"Hello? Headmaster. Yes it's me Harry." Harry shuffled away from his friends to talk to the Headmaster.

"How are you, Harry, my boy?" Dumbledore asked. The old man was currently having his afternoon tea in his office.

"I'm fine sir. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just called to check up on you and to tell you that I have sent a new student to your house so you could assist him with his extra curricular activities here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh, I completely forgot about the new student. I'm really sorry I couldn't attend to him yesterday." Harry apologized.

"It's alright. Colin was able to do the job quite well for you. I just sent the dear boy to Mr. MacLaggen, our new student, with a message to go to your house as soon as possible for his advisement."

Harry nodded but suddenly remembered that there is no way that the headmaster could see his affirmation. "That's fine. I could introduce him to the other officers. They've just arrived from school."

"Great then I hope you get well soon. And don't forget to take care of yourself. I've heard from Severus that you have been over working yourself."

"Okay sir. I really appreciate your concern. Thank you."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, sir." Harry flipped his phone closed and turned to his friends who was still crowded in front of the large computer screen.

"Someone's coming." Harry said.

They all turned to him in confusion.

"What I meant was that it was Dumbledore. He apparently sent the new transfer student here after school for advisement on his curricular activities. And he could be arriving in any minute so it's best that we get ready for him and discuss this finding later."

The others nodded in agreement and went back to their seats and waited patiently for the arrival of their guest.

**888888**

To say that Cormac was shocked to be invited to the manor of the school's owner was a big understatement. He was peacefully eating his lunch with Colin by his side when the Headmaster, himself, approach him at the Gryffindor table and kindly informed him that he must go to the student council president's house for advise on which extracurricular activities to take.

Dumbledore also kindly explained that normally students meet with the president at the council office located at the organization building but since the president is sick and must stay home he will have to go there for the advice.

Cormac graciously accepted and promised that he would go after classes that afternoon. Right now he was currently walking towards the direction of the house. Colin informed him that he could ride the school shuttle to get there or he could just walk.

"It's not that far." Colin replied when he asked the best way to get there.

He was now walking on what seemed to be a huge courtyard and in front of him is the cream colored manor that he had viewed the day before from afar. The courtyard he noticed was lined with shrubs with different types of flowers and the path that he was walking on directly led him to a beautiful marble fountain. At the middle of it all was a sculpture of a lion, badger, snake and eagle spouting water in different directions. Cormac noted that it was indeed a beautiful sight to behold. That was when he noticed that someone was watching from the steps leading to the front door.

As he reached the bottom step, the man wearing a black tux walked towards him with quick, well-calculated steps and bowed.

"Good afternoon to you sir, Master Harry and his friends have been waiting for you."

Cormac nodded meekly. He didn't know how to answer so he just remained silent as, what he assumed the butler, led him through the oak double doors leading to the interior of the huge manor and through a series of corridors.

"Master Harry and his friends are in his private study. Ah here we are." The butler paused outside another pair of double oak doors and knocked politely.

"Master…" The butler called out.

"Your guest has arrived."

The double oak doors opened slightly revealing a tall black-haired young man, that Cormac recognized as Blaise Zabini.

"Ah you're here. Thank you Jefferson. Come in then." Blaise stated.

Jefferson bowed to both of them and left.

Cormac followed Blaise inside the room where he saw the grandest study ever. But his attention was caught by the small group he was watching last night at dinner. The two ladies of the group were reading books apparently studying for something.

The red haired young man, whom he remembered as Ron Weasley was typing something in the desktop computer located a little off from the group. And the most eye-catching was the blonde and the raven haired president and vice-president of the council. The president was resting his head on the blonde shoulder apparently asleep while the blonde just gazed unseeingly outside the window.

"Hey he's here." Blaise announced. Immediately the two girls closed their books and gave the newcomer a smile. Ron just waved and Draco nodded.

Blaise offered him an armchair beside the couch where the vice-president and president were residing before plopping down on the other side of the president.

Hermione smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Pansy Parkinson. Over there is Ron Weasley."

"I'm Blaise Zabini, that's Draco and this is Harry." The dark skinned man motioned to persons beside him.

"Harry's supposed to be the one advising you but as you can see he's asleep we would be glad to assist you in his behalf." Hermione motioned towards a folder lying on the coffee table in front of Cormac.

"Inside that file is a list of activities, academic and sports related offered here at Hogwarts." She explained.

"The purpose of the advice is to make sure that you meet the qualifications of any of the organizations that may interest you. So if it's okay you may start browsing though the file and if you need any clarifications you can ask us questions." Blaise continued.

Cormac tentatively opened the file and scanned the organizations while he was doing this he was startled when Harry Potter's head fell from the blonde's shoulder down to his lap.

Hermione and Pansy shared a glance of amusement waiting for Draco's complaint, Draco huffed a little and directed a glare towards his friends.

_"Some friends you are." _He whispered angrily.

"He's just tired, Drake. You know he'd never do this on purpose." Blaise replied watching his best friend sleep peacefully on his friend's lap.

"That doesn't make my situation easier." Draco huffed making the others laugh again. Cormac has his eyes on the list but his ears were on the conversation the group was having.

During dinner, the previous evening, the group seemed to be aloof but now he realized that they were just like other groups joking and laughing and chatting about everything. He also noticed the disgruntled expression on Draco Malfoy's face because of his current situation. He was startled from his musing when Draco scowled further but carefully placed an arm under the neck and another behind the president's knees.

"I'll carry him back to his room then. I'll be back in a few."

As soon as Draco exited the room the group started laughing, when they noticed the look of disbelief on Cormac's face Pansy decided to explain.

"No need to be alarmed. Draco and Harry don't get along very well but we do believe that somewhere deep down Draco actually cares for Harry. You see if doesn't really care he would never put so much effort as to carrying him back to his room."

Cormac nodded.

"So did you find anything interesting? You're allowed to sign-up to four organizations." Hermione asked after the laughter died down.

"Well I think I would like to try out for soccer and I would also like to join the music, debate and archery."

"Interesting choices, well you can have your interview now since Draco and Harry both share responsibility in leading those organizations. Harry is soccer captain and the best musician in school, while Draco's the debate team leader and the archery captain." Ron replied as he took the recently vacated seat beside Blaise.

"Oh."

"Word of advise Draco's going to interview you for debate and archery but he's also going to interview you for soccer and music seeing as he's in charge when Harry isn't around, just answer truthfully." Hermione said.

"Don't lie to him. Draco has this instinct when people lie to him so don't even try." Ron added while the other two nodded in agreement.

Just then Draco reappeared at the doorway and walked confidently towards his seat.

"Well what organizations have you chosen?"

"Soccer, Music, Debate and Archery."

"Alright. Soccer tryouts are finished but I'm sure Harry would gladly schedule one for you. Do you have experience?" Draco asked.

"I played soccer for four years."

The blonde nodded in approval. "How about music, what musical instrument do you play?"

"I play the cello. I started playing when I was 7 years old."

"Debate and archery?"

"I was my school's team leader in debate and I've competed in several archery competitions."

Draco nodded again and carefully removed a file from the stack sitting on the coffee table. It was Cormac MacLaggen's school records.

"Well I believe that you grades meet up with organizations' requirements so just prepare for the soccer tryouts. We'll send you note when and where the tryouts will happen. Music and Debate meet every Mondays and Tuesdays so you will have your demo then. And archery practice is on Saturdays. We don't have a meeting tomorrow so expect tryouts the next Saturday." Draco explained the details while Cormac nodded in comprehension.

"Are there any questions?" The vice-president asked in a business like tone.

"No. Thank you for your time."

"Good very well." Draco replied in dismissal as he stood up again and prepared to leave.

"Cormac you are most welcome to join us for dinner." Hermione invited.

"Yeah it's almost dinner time and I'm sure the long walk from here back to school wouldn't allow you to reach the hall on time." Pansy added.

"Uhmmm…it's okay I'll just walk faster back to school."

"We insist. Come on!" Ron stated.

And the other three exclaimed their agreement in unison.

"Oh, okay then. If you're sure."

The four just smiled in return.

**888888**

In the meantime Draco returned to Harry's room where he dropped off the sleeping man before the interview.

He found Harry still sleeping in exactly the same position as when he left him. As he took the armchair beside the bed and busied himself with the paperwork Harry had set aside earlier Harry started to stir and before he knew it someone was observing him.

He looked up by chance and saw Harry smiling at him from the bed.

"How are you feeling?" The blonde asked.

"Fine, just felt sleepy earlier. Did you bring me here?"

The blonde just nodded.

"You don't have to do that you know. I can finish that later after dinner." Harry sat up and motioned towards the paperwork.

"It's fine I can handle signing these documents." Draco replied in an offhand manner.

"Hey do you mind handing me my laptop?" The raven-haired pointed at the white MAC book sitting on the table beside Draco.

Young Malfoy obliged to the request and carefully handed the laptop to his "friend".

After a couple of minutes typing Harry called again. "Draco come and look at this. I remembered something more when I heard your story earlier."

Draco sat on the bed beside the other man and started reading the short article the other was talking about.

It was a very short article written by a renowned reporter:

**STRANGE HAPPENINGS IN ISE**

SEVERAL BYSTANDERS HAVE VOLUNTEERED INFORMATION REGARDING THE UNUSUAL CIRCUMSTANCES IN THE GRAND SHRINE, IN ISE, HONSHU, JAPAN. ALL OF THEM HAVE RELATED THAT WHILE WALKING IN THE OUTER SHRINE, DEDICATED TO THE GODDESS OF FOOD, CLOTHING AND SHELTER, TOYOUKE-OMIKAMI.

THEY EXPLAINED THAT A BRILLIANT BLUE LIGHT CAUGHT THERE ATTENTION COMING FROM WHAT SEEMED TO BE THE INNER SHRINE, THE SHRINE OF THE SUN GODDESS, AMATERASU.

OFFICIALS HAVE DECLINED TO COMMENT ON THE UNUSUAL SIGHTINGS IN THE SHRINE BUT IT THE PEOPLE ARE STARTING TO BELIEVE THAT THE BLUE LIGHT SEEMED TO REPRESENT THE SUN GODDESS' EMERGENCE FROM THE MYTHICAL CAVE WHERE SHE SEEK REFUGE DURING ONE OF THE HER BROTHER'S RAVAGES.

"Blue light…a sighting in the inner shrine of Amaterasu." Draco whispered to himself.

"Yes, I have reason to believe that the glowing blue light is the triforce."

"How? How did it get there?" Draco asked.

"I don't know but the only way to find out is to go there." Harry stated simply.

**888888**

**Started: O****ctober 23, 2008**

**Finished: October 24, 2008**

**Well this is my new attempt on a story. Hope you like it and please take time to review so I'd have an idea of what you think.**

**I also apologize for any typographical and grammatical errors I have committed.**

**IF YOU'RE A LITTLE CONFUSED HARRY AND CO. ARE ALL IN COLLEGE.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected

CHAPTER 2

**First of all I would like to thank Miyako Suou for taking time to review chapter 1. I hope to hear from you soon again for more comments and suggestions.**

**Also thank you to Gemstones and IAmVenalAngel for adding The Quest in their story alert list.**

**Hope more of you leave your reviews so I will know if you like the chapter or not.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Draco and Harry didn't join their friends for dinner in the Sunshine room. This room is called as such because of its color scheme of yellows, oranges and a little bit of gold with teak furniture made the room seem bright and breezy.

Therefore Hermione, Blaise, Pansy and Ron tried their best to make their guest as welcome and comfortable as they could.

"Have some dessert, Cormac." Pansy generously offered as she handed the other a platter full of different dessert items.

Cormac gratefully accepted the platter and chose a medium-sized chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting. The others also made their choices when Pansy passed the platter around.

"I hope you will excuse Draco and Harry's absence. They usually disappear like that doing other important things, mostly work." Blaise explained while Cormac nodded in understanding.

"It's fine. Actually I feel like I'm abusing your hospitality by staying for dinner."

"Don't be silly!" a voice from the doorway announced. Unnoticed to the group the oak double doors leading to the high-ceilinged sunshine room had open and Harry and Draco were walking casually towards the group convened at the dining table.

"I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter." Harry offered his hand to the new comer which Cormac shook slightly.

"Sorry about earlier must be tired that's all. Anyway did anyone think of saving me some treacle tart?" The raven-haired president asked as he took his seat the head of the table.

"Of course I know how much you love them so I decided to save you two slices before Ron decides to devour them completely." Hermione handed a small plate where two slices of treacle tart lie while eyeing Ron who was sitting beside her, in disgust, who has a mountain of dessert on his plate.

"Thanks 'Mione. Hope you enjoyed your dinner Mr. MacLaggen. How about you Draco what do you want?" Harry gave the blonde a small smile as the latter took the seat on his right.

Hermione handed another plate to Draco filled with cream puffs.

"Thanks." The blonde accepted the plate and started on his dessert.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"I've been researching." Harry replied giving everyone a satisfied expression as he took a bite of his treacle tart.

"I've talked to my father about some important business matters." Draco answered.

"Why is there something wrong?" Blaise asked in curiosity.

"I'll tell you later." Then he looked pointedly at Cormac who was right across him.

Blaise nodded while Cormac didn't missed the pointed look directed towards him.

"Why are you dressed like that Harry?" Pansy asked noticing that the raven-haired president was dressed in business attire.

"Oh, I have business to attend to after dinner." He smiled.

"Harry you know you're not allowed to do any work." Hermione replied in a serious voice.

"No need to worry. I'm going with him." the young Malfoy stated bringing attention to his own attire

"But it's already 7pm, isn't it a little late for business meetings?" Hermione asked reluctant to allow the raven haired and the blonde to leave.

"Don't worry; we're not leaving the manor. Our associates will be the ones coming." Harry smiled at Hermione then turned to Cormac to talk to him about things.

After sometime Cormac finished his delicious dessert "Well I'm really grateful for the hospitality and the dinner it was great but I really must be going now. It's getting a little late. It's best to get back to the Gryffindor dorms." Cormac stated as he got up from his seat.

"Oh, okay." Harry smiled and then. "Jefferson!"

The man who welcomed Cormac at the front doors appeared by Harry's side.

"Yes Young Master."

"Please ask Andy to prepare the car, wait for Mr. MacLaggen and bring him back to the Gryffindor building."

"Yes Young Master." Jefferson immediately exited the Sunshine room to give Andy, the chauffeur the instructions.

"You don't really need to do that. I can walk plus it's not that far from here." Cormac explained.

"Nonsense. I'm a Gryffindor myself and I stayed there for a semester and I know for a fact that it's not a short walk from here to there plus it's a little late." Harry insisted.

Not long after Jefferson entered the room again and announced that the car was ready.

"Please escort Mr. MacLaggen then Jefferson. Thank you." Jefferson, Harry's faithful butler smiled and motioned for Cormac to follow him.

"Thanks again for the great evening Mr. Potter and please call me Cormac, Mr. MacLaggen makes me feel old."

"Alright then, then you must call me Harry." Harry said with a smile making Draco snort on his third cream puff and the others smile.

**888888**

After dinner Harry and Draco went to the a different study room not far from Harry's to meet with their business associates while their friends went back to Harry's personal study to start researching on the Grand Shrine in Ise.

Right after the meeting Harry and Draco went to meet up with their friends.

"Augh! I hate meetings!" Harry exclaimed as he plopped down on a sofa beside Blaise.

"So how did it go?" Blaise questioned as Draco sat on his other side loosening the light pink tie around his neck.

"Well but that doesn't mean I enjoyed…" pausing to look at Harry "That we enjoyed it."

"Most of them think that we're still too young to handle family affairs and business deals and such so you know they treat us like we don't know what we're doing." Draco explained tiredly.

"So what did you guys discovered so far? Any more interesting stuff?" Harry asked shifting to lay down his head on Blaise's lap.

"Not much, just the same as we already know based on Draco's story." Hermione replied from her position in front of the wide computer screen on the wall.

"Harry showed me an article earlier, it's about certain bystanders or visitors of the Shrine seeing a glowing blue light coming from the Shrine of Amaterasu." Draco related waiting for Harry to confirm his story, but when he turned his gaze to the other, they noticed that Harry had fallen asleep yet again.

"Harry's asleep again?" Ron exclaimed as he walked towards the sofa.

"He's probably recovering considering it just happened last night." Pansy replied as she stood up from the chair beside Hermione and walked towards the group.

"Well I don't know with you guys but I'm extremely tired so I guess I'd better retire for tonight. I'll bring Harry up with me." The blonde stated as he stood up and carried Harry in his arms.

"Good night Draco." The group of four said chorus watching the blonde exit the study carrying a sleeping raven-haired man.

Pansy immediately turned to her friends and stated with a smile. "Isn't it unusual that Harry and Draco seemed to be getting along well these past few days?

"Yup, it seems unusual, may be because Harry's been very patient and tolerant to Draco's behavior?" Ron mused.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Pansy turned around and went back to Hermione's side to help her with the research.

**888888**

For what seemed the third in two days, Draco carried Harry back to his room. He had trouble opening the door, afraid that any slight movement will cause the sleeping man in his arms to wake up. But despite of his struggles Harry remained fast asleep in his arms even as he placed him gently on his bed.

Draco didn't understand why he was being nice to the raven-haired man, never did he imagine getting along with him, even tolerating him, but here he was standing by the man's bedside watching him sleep peacefully.

Draco started to remember the first time Harry and he met. It was during one of his parent's and Harry's godfather's business meetings together. Draco's father and mother were close friends of Harry's parents James and Lily, but the youngest Malfoy didn't have the chance to meet the older Potters because apparently, according to his mother, Uncle James and Aunt Lily are both dead living Harry to live with his godfather, his mother's cousin, Sirius Black.

_**'**__He was around eight years old at that time just like any other business meeting his father and mother told him to keep quiet and do not disturb them. So that left him at one corner of the conference room of Malfoy Industries playing with a few things his father had allowed him to bring. When the glass doors slid open to reveal an older man wearing a gray suit with a young boy in tow with messy raven hair, wearing a green shirt and brown shorts but that wasn't what caught Draco's attention but startling emerald green eyes of young boy watching wearily at the people in front of him.'_

_At that time Draco couldn't help but smirk because his father and mother look intimidating at first glance, so he could understand the wary look in the boy's face. Narcissa Malfoy despite wearing an expensive looking a red business suit kneeled in front of the young boy and smiled at him kindly._

_"You must be Harry."_

_The boy nodded but didn't speak up. _

_"My name's Narcissa, but you can call me Aunt Cissa if you like." She said again with a smile._

_"Aunt Cissy?" The raven-haired boy tried the name out._

_Making Narcissa, Lucius and Sirius laugh. "Aunt Cissy is also fine." Then she motioned to the man beside her. Lucius Malfoy kneeled beside his wife and peered kindly at the young boy. _

_"And this is my husband Lucius. You can call him Uncle Lucius."_

_"Uncle Lucy?" Harry questioned again, the usual grey eyes of the Malfoy patriarch sparkled with mirth._

_"Draco come here." The older man motioned for his son closer. _

_"Draco this is Harry Potter, he's the godson of your Uncle Sirius." _

_Draco came forward and offered a hand to the raven-haired boy._

_The boy just stared at the extended hand in wonder._

_Sirius then decided to help out and squatted beside his godson._

_"Harry, that's Draco, Uncle Lucy and Aunt Cissy's son. You can go play with him while I talk to them. Okay?"_

_Harry nodded in understanding then took the small hand in his own. Draco immediately pulled Harry towards his toys. Everything was fine until Draco noticed that Harry wasn't playing with any of his toys._

_"Why aren't you playing with the toys?"_

_The emerald-eyed boy continued to sit beside him quietly watching the conversing adults._

_"Harry!" The youngest blonde couldn't help but exclaim but what he hadn't expected was for the emerald-eyed child to start crying causing the adults to rush to their side in panic._

_Sirius immediately took Harry into his arms trying his best to calm the boy down. While Lucius and Narcissa turned on their son. "What did you do Draco?"_

_"Nothing father, I was just asking him why he wasn't playing then he started to cry." Draco explained in a rush._

_"There's nothing to worry about Lucius, Narcissa, Harry's a little sensitive to loud noises and raised voices so I'm sure Draco didn't mean any harm." Sirius carefully settled Harry back to his feet, who had stopped crying but still have watery eyes._

_"Harry, sweetheart, tell Draco you're sorry." Sirius urged in a quiet voice._

_"I'm sorry Draco." The boy whispered then immediately went back to Sirius' arms._

_"Well I'm not, I didn't do anything to you and then you just start crying there! Cry baby!" Draco exclaimed._

_"Draco!" Narcissa stated reproachfully._

_"Draco apologize to Harry at once." Lucius added._

_"No, I don't want to, I didn't do anything wrong!" _

_The Malfoys looked apologetically at their friend. "We're extremely sorry about that Sirius. Draco's usually well-mannered in front of guests and their children I don't understand why he's like that with Harry." Narcissa explained as she patted Harry's head softly._

_"It's alright. Harry's just a little sensitive with everything that has happened."_

_After that Draco was reprimanded as soon as they got home and even more times after that Draco and Harry were brought together by his parents and Harry's godfather by putting them in the same preschool, making them attend the same events and such."_

_And Draco realized that they never really got along. In school they became friends with different people Harry with Hermione and Ron, while him with Pansy and Blaise, eventually their separate friends found a way for them to tolerate each other._

Draco was driven out from his thoughts when Harry slightly shifted in his sleep. Draco decided to tuck the latter so that he wouldn't get cold.

Before he left Harry's bedchambers for his much needed sleep he again remembered something else.

_"I still don't know what happened to Harry to cause him to react like that when we first met."_

Then he closed the door leaving Harry in the warmth of his bed and the comfort of his dreams.

**888888**

Sunday passed by like a breeze for the small group of friends and soon they were seated in Harry's car, driven by the chauffeur to school.

Hermione even with the help of everyone was unsuccessful in gathering more information regarding the Shinto Sun goddess' shrine.

Speaking of which, the brown haired young woman sighed heavily in her position beside Harry.

"What's wrong?" Blaise questioned.

"I just couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that we weren't able to gather more information to determine how we're going to act."

"You did your best Hermione so don't be too hard on yourself." Pansy patted the young woman in front of her on the knee.

"Thanks Pansy but it means that if we do go to Japan, we would basically be unprepared."

"I'm sure we'll be able to find something useful. Don't worry about that now Hermione we got school today, and starting the day like that will only tire you out."

Just then the chauffeur just announced that they had arrived. Andy, Harry's driver opened the door for Draco who casually stepped out and stood confidently at the school's front steps waiting for his friends to join him. A few students are already making their way towards the building so most of them stopped to admire the impressive stretch limousine that usually drive them to school.

Harry was just right behind him and was at the middle of straightening his school uniform when the blonde's spine tingled, getting into action he push Harry back to the car, "Duck" then a series of loud bangs were heard.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed as the blonde was able to duck before he got hit. When the bullets seemed to have stopped raining on them Harry exited the car to check on Draco.

"Are you alright?"

Another bang was heard and this one met with its target. Harry held onto for support when his shoulder shot with pain and caused him to tumble to the blonde's embrace. Draco felt something wet and warm on his hand upon touching the other man's shoulder.

"Shit!" Hermione and the others got down from the car and rushed to their friend's side.

Harry was shot based on the blood freely flowing from the area of his left shoulder blade.

"Shit!" Draco exclaimed again while Hermione and the rest tried their best to lessen the flow of blood. Harry was still leaning on to him for support, while trying his best to stay awake.

The school's security at the entrance immediately surrounded and some even scattered around to survey the area. Most of the students who had arrived gathered around curious. Someone was even taking pictures that extremely pissed Ron off.

"For heaven's sake!" He harshly took the camera from the taker's hand and shouted angrily at the gathered crowd as to how inconsiderate they are.

Hermione with the help of Draco and Pansy was able to prop Harry up. They took Harry back to the car and instructed Andy to get them to the hospital immediately.

**8888888**

It seemed as if they were waiting forever for any news about Harry until Severus Snape exited the emergency room a little after lunch to assure the small group.

"He's going to be alright." A sighed of relief passed through the group.

"Can we see him?" Hermione asked, with her brown hair in disarray and her usually clean uniform stained with Harry's blood.

"Not just yet. The doctors and the nurses are just settling him on his own recovery room so you have a couple of hours to clean up" clearly talking about Hermione's clothes "possibly eat and get some rest before facing him. I'm sure Harry would not be pleased to see that he had made you all worried." The professor/ doctor explained. "I'll leave you now to your own devices; I still have to check on Harry to ensure that everything is fine."

Pansy offered to go with Hermione to get clean and to look as presentable as possible for their visit with Harry. Ron mentioned something about getting food for everyone leaving Blaise and Draco.

"I need to go Blaise."

"What? Why?" Blaise stated in disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not because I don't care about Harry. I just want to have a meeting with the school's security. I can't believe they weren't able to detect the sniper. Any of us could have been hit by those bullets." Draco sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose hoping to prevent a pounding headache.

"Have you called Sirius?"

"Not yet. I'm sure Harry would not like me to alert his godfather unless it's extremely necessary."

"You think it's wise not to tell the man?" Blaise questioned.

"No, but I can't make that decision on my own. I'll consult with Harry as soon as he wakes up."

Blaise nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah. I'll come back as soon as I can."

**8888888**

"Explain to me how that sniper got in and out of the school without being detected by any of you!"

Draco Malfoy was back at Hogwarts grounds, to be specific in the security office releasing his wrath at all the security personnel of the school gathered in the office looking solemnly at their irate boss.

"Did you realize that the owner of the school had almost been killed by this lax in security. I'm sure many of the students' parents will soon be questioning our school's security."

Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster, carefully placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I want each and every one of you on guard! I don't want a repeat of this incident in the future! Understood?! Or else I would have to report this incident with Sirius Black." Draco exclaimed.

The security personnel all said 'Yes' and immediately dispersed to go back to their positions.

"I've already alerted the police of what had happened here. They are currently investigating for any leads as to who did this." Albus took the younger man's arm and ushered him towards his office.

"I can't believe they got through the security just like that, professor."

"I am also most astounded Draco. But I am sure you have an idea who did this."

"Of course only Riddle would do something like this. I just didn't expect him to cause any physical harm with such mundane means considering the power he holds."

The headmaster nodded solemnly. He took a seat behind his desk and offered the other man some tea.

Draco politely declined. "I have to get back to the hospital and check up on Harry."

"Don't worry too much Draco everything would be alright." The Hogwarts Headmaster whispered consolingly.

"I just feel bad." Noticing the confusion on the older man's face he decided to expound.

"I feel bad because I promise Sirius that I'll look after Harry while he's away and this thing had occurred on my watch."

"So that is why you're more tolerant of Harry."

"Hmmm…"

"Well bring Harry my regards Draco and don't tire yourself too much."

The blonde just nodded as he took his leave. No matter what the headmaster had said he still felt as if he failed.

**88888888**

Draco was on his own, the others had told him that Harry had briefly awakened when he was out and that he forced them to go home, staring at his acquaintance. _"Funny" _he mused. He hadn't really thought of Harry as a friend more of an acquaintance that he had tolerated for years. But as he gaze at his pale face he realized that maybe he did considered Harry as friend after all he wouldn't have felt this worried if he hadn't had a single concern for the other man. He continued to muse at his and Harry's relationship for a couple more minutes when he was distracted by Harry slightly shifting on the bed, then a groan was heard.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, stood up immediately to get a better look at the raven-haired man.

"Hmmm…" emerald eyes met silver.

Noticing that Harry couldn't speak properly Draco patted Harry's hand reassuringly and went to call the doctor.

Severus entered the room followed by the young Malfoy and started to examine Harry who was gazing at him with curious emerald eyes.

"I'll replace the oxygen mask with the nasal cannula since it seems that you can breathe more properly than before. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded in understanding and lay still while Severus removed the oxygen mask and immediately replaced it with the cannula.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked his patient.

"So…re…" Harry rasped out.

Draco offered him a glass of water which the latter gratefully accepted, with the assistance of the blonde and his doctor, Harry was able to drink without spilling any.

"Is there a part of your body that hurt in particular?" the doctor asked as he inspected Harry's IV and heart monitor.

"Left shoulder, chest…"

"Hmm…yes…I suggest that you refrain from using your left arm and shoulder actually no movement whatsoever. When I discharge you I'll have to put it in a brace so when it wouldn't hurt as much when you accidentally move it." Severus emphasized accidentally being extremely serious that there is no way Harry should move his shoulder.

**"**I shall be taking my leave now. Try to get some more rest Harry, you as well Draco." Severus gave an affectionate smile to his godson.

Draco returned the smile before turning back to Harry. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…Wha---aat are you doing here?" Harry asked slowly.

"I stayed to keep you company."

This elicited a small chuckle from Harry but he suddenly winced "Since when do you willingly offer yourself as company?"

"Oh shut up. I wanted to discuss a few things with you."

"Alright I'm listening…"

"I haven't told your godfather about what happened…and I want to know if you want me to tell him…"

"You know my answer to that, I don't want to bother I'm sure he's already stressed out as it is without me adding to his troubles."

"Yes I assumed that much but what do you plan to do? As soon as he gets back he'll probably hear from everyone. It's not exactly as secret of you being shot in front of the school where students were arriving." Draco explained.

"I'll tell him when he gets back but not now…" he was about to add something else when Draco's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Draco!" Harry could faintly hear Blaise frantic voice through the phone.

"Why?"

"You better turn the TV on and check out the news channel."

Harry and Draco exchanged a quick glance of confusion but Draco followed his friend's suggestion ad move to turn the TV on, on the right channel.

Harry could feel his heart plummeted to his stomach. Flashing across the screen were photos of him this morning right after he was shot.

"Shit!" the blonde and the raven-haired men exclaimed in unison.

"You just summed it all up Draco." Blaise stated over the phone.

"What were they thinking?!" The blonde was extremely angry.

"Ron was able to confiscate all the cameras this morning someone must have slipped pass him." Blaise heard Draco sigh.

"How are we supposed to keep this from Sirius when Harry's photos are splash all over the news?" Draco replied angrily.

Harry patted Draco's arm comfortingly well as he could move his hand. Draco felt slightly calmed by the warm hand. "Call a student assembly tomorrow." Draco had suddenly shifted to vice-president mode.

"What are you planning?" Harry asked as Draco ended the call.

"To give the student body a piece of my mind."

Harry sighed heavily. "By tomorrow, we should expect Sirius at our doorstep."

"You couldn't have said it better."

**88888888 **

Draco stayed with Harry for the rest of the night he even made an effort to find the latter a good breakfast. He personally requested the hospital kitchen to make bacon and eggs with toast and freshly squeezed orange juice. When the food was delivered, Draco couldn't help but smirk at the certain advantages of being the heir of an extremely powerful and wealthy family with extremely powerful and wealthy connections.

Harry smiled at the sight of food. "Hmm…" Draco piled Harry's plate for him then placed it in front of the other, Harry replied with a bright smile before digging in to his food with gusto.

By the time Harry finished with his breakfast, Draco was already on his third cup of tea reading the front page. "What exactly do you find amusing in that paper?" The president of the student council couldn't help but ask when he noticed the look of amusement on the blonde's face.

"This…" Draco turned to the paper so Harry could see the headline.

**POTTER HEIR SHOT BY HIS OWN FRIEND**

Harry immediately reached over to grab the paper out of his vice president's hands.

HARRY POTTER, KNOWN FOR BEING THE RICHEST BACHELOR IN EUROPE, A POST WHICH HE SHARES WITH CLOSE FRIEND DRACO MALFOY, WAS REPORTED TO HAVE BEEN SHOT YESTERDAY IN FRONT OF HOGWARTS UNIVERSITY.

WITNESSES STATED THAT EVERYTHING STARTED AS USUAL. THE FAMOUS POTTER LIMOUSINE PARKED IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL STEPS, THE CHAUFFEUR, AMBY, WENT TO OPEN THE DOOR OF HIS YOUNG MASTERS.

DRACO MALFOY, THE MALFOY HEIR, GOT OUT AND STEPPED BACK A LITTLE TO GIVE WAY TO HIS FELLOW HEIR WHEN THE YOUNGEST MALFOY APPARENTLY PUSHED YOUNG HARRY BACK THAT CAUSED HIM TO GET SHOT.

IT SEEMS THAT THE SNIPER, HAVE BEEN HIRED BY THE MALFOY HEIR SO THAT HE COULD FINALLY TAKE THE POSITION OF THE RICHEST BACHELOR IN EUROPE. APPARENTLY DRACO MALFOY WAS TAKEN INTO CUSTODY LAST NIGHT BY THE POLICE ACCORDING TO SOME ACCOUNTS BY WITNESSES THAT LIVE NEAR POTTER MANOR.

THE READERS AND STAFF OF THE DAILY PROPHET WISHES THE POTTER HEIR TO GET WELL SOON AND BE MORE CAREFUL FROM NOW ON IN CHOOSING HIS FRIENDS.

"Who wrote this crap?" Harry exclaimed.

"Skeeter of course, who else will come out with such bull…"

"You definitely did not try to kill me, you actually pushed me to get out of the way. And you weren't at the manor all night since you stayed here with me."

"Well that newspaper certainly lacks credibility. Hopefully Sirius read something much closer to the truth."

"Aren't you worried that the police will arrest you?"

"Honestly, Harry how naïve can you be? The police would never dream of arresting me."

"Why because you're all high and mighty?"

"No because nobody would believe such a stupid story. I called the Malfoy Family attorney and being extremely efficient as soon as he reaches the office he will be filing a libel suit in my behalf."

"That was extremely fast."

"Well on the best work for us Malfoys."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Draco couldn't help but chuckle, it was so easy for them to revert back to their usual friendly bickering. He couldn't stop himself from remembering a few years back when their bickering was anything but funny or friendly for that matter.

_Summer five years ago…_

_When Harry, Draco and friends were only fifteen years old…_

_It was Harry's fifteenth birthday and of course Sirius being the good and great godfather that he was prepared an absolutely fun party for his beloved godson. If there's a party everyone should be invited so Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts University, where Harry was studying in secondary school was the first on the list. Next was Harry's teachers, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape, Poppy Pomfrey as well as family friends like the Grangers with Hermione, the Parkinsons with Pansy, the Weasleys with Ron, the Zabinis with Blaise and the Malfoys with Draco of course._

_Fifteen year old Draco didn't want to attend "Potter's" birthday because its boring and too childish._

_"Don't be silly Draco!" His mother admonished._

_"You're mother is right. We should be here because Harry's your friend and he's family, his parents to be exact were one of our closest friends." His father added making him scowl._

_"That and because I could already imagine Harry's adorable expression when he finds out that Sirius prepared a surprise party for him!" His mother gushed._

_Sometimes his mother could really be sophisticated and elegant but when it comes to Harry it completely disappears, probably because she absolutely adores Harry._

_When they entered the room, Sirius welcomed them happily, explained to them that Ron just went out to pick Harry up from his music lessons. "They'll be here any minute now, while everyone should take their places."_

_True to his word, not soon after that they took their positions, was the sound of tires rolling over gravel could be heard. Soon they heard faint footsteps and snatches of the conversation Ron and Harry were having._

_"You go on Harry. Sirius seemed really excited to deliver the good news." Ron Weasley said._

_"Oh, okay then."_

_The doorknob turned and in came Harry dressed in a blue shirt with a white jacket over it and jeans with blue sneakers._

_"SURPRISE!" _

_Draco could still remember the emerald eyes widening in shock while he was given a bear hug by his godfather. Everyone gathered around the birthday boy to wish him a Happy Birthday except Draco. Blaise nudged him on the side while he calmly took a sip of soda. _

_"What?" _

_"Aren't you going to greet him?"_

_"NO." came the short answer._

_"Why not?"_

_But Draco was stopped from replying when Harry moved towards them giving them both a smile._

_"Thanks for coming, guys!" Harry exclaimed._

_"No problem Harry. Anything for you." Blaise replied._

_Then an awkward silence enveloped them. "Draco…" Blaise whispered._

_"Enjoying yourself Potter?"_

_"Uh, yeah, certainly didn't expect this." Harry said sheepishly._

_"Really? I thought you just acted surprised for Sirius' sake. I mean you didn't actually think he'd forgotten your birthday after all he absolutely adores you. And you absolutely love the attention everyone bestows on you." Draco stated waiting for Harry to take the bait._

_"What? If you must know I don't like attention directed to me."_

_"Really…then how come it's always on you?"_

_"You're such a bastard Malfoy!" _

_"Hmmm…" the blonde just smirked, very contented for being able to irk the raven-haired._

_Quickly losing patience Harry punched Draco on the face causing the blonde to spill his drink on himself._

_"Why you attention hugging twit!"_

_Draco delivered his own punch._

_Draco could remember that it took a lot of people to get in between them to completely stop the fight. He could also remember his parents shouting at him for getting in a fight._

"Why are you smiling like that?" Harry's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing."

"Come on! Tell me!" Harry begged giving Draco the puppy dog eyes and a big pout, his usual means to get what he wants.

"Just remembered you're 15th birthday party is all."

Harry blushed a deep shade of red; Draco had discerned that the other could also remember the incident.

"What brought about that particular memory?"

"Nothing just thought that now we bicker from time to time but we never get to any physical fights anymore."

"Yeah, I think we're much better now."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I better go call Severus to check if he could discharge you already."

Draco mused that Harry looked much better this morning. Although according to the raven haired man, he's still a bit sore, and small pinpricks of pain still race through his shoulder and chest, he looked less pale than last night and nasal cannula was no longer necessary to help him breathe so the nurse removed it earlier. Even the heart monitor and the IV were removed.

**888888888**

A couple of hours later, Harry and Draco were on their way home. "I'll just drop you off. I'm going to school for the general assembly.

"Can't I go with you?"

"I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Why not?"

"Severus clearly stated that you're not allowed to attend any stressful events especially because of what happened to you last Friday and yesterday."

"Please? I promise I'll just sit down like a good boy and listen to what you have to say."

The Malfoy couldn't understand why he suddenly developed a soft spot for Harry but he did. He would agree to anything the latter asks him to do.

"Alright but you better keep your promise to stay on your seat and don't draw attention to yourself."

"Okay."

Draco then pressed the intercom informing Andy to go directly to the school instead.

**88888888**

"Why did you bring him here?" Blaise asked as he saw Harry sitting inconspicuously in the crowd of students talking to Hermione, Pansy and Ron.

"I couldn't say no to him."

Blaise stared at him curiously. "Used the puppy dog eyes."

"Ah, you're the newest victim of those emerald eyes."

"Yeah, it should be illegal to have those kind of eyes."

The two friends joke around while they waited for the students to take their seats. Draco and Blaise would facilitate the whole assembly so the other members of the council could just relax and listen to the discussion.

As soon as Draco stood up on the podium, raised on top of the stage, the student body immediately quieted. Draco had to stop himself from smirking at the effect he has on people.

"You must be all wondering why we called everyone here so suddenly." He took a paused and motioned for Blaise to start the slide presentation.

"It has come to our notice that certain people or a person was/ were able to obtain pictures of what had occurred yesterday. I'm sure I don't need to elaborate on which event I am talking about."

A flash and it was projected in front of all the students scanned pictures of the newspaper articles published just that morning bearing headlines similar to that of Daily Prophet

**HARRY POTTER BETRAYED**

**POTTER HEIR CRITICAL **

**ETC…ETC..**

"I am actually sure that the news of Harry being shot here yesterday at the school would eventually leak through the press and eventually to the wider public but what I didn't expect were these."

Another flash and the next slide came to view. It was a slide displaying pictures of Harry when he was shot while his friends were all gathered around him.

"I am absolutely sure that these photos were leaked through the press by a student or students here in the University and I must have never been appalled by such inconsiderate feelings." Draco again paused waiting for his words to sink in.

"Didn't you even respect Harry's privacy? Oh I'm sure most of you think that its okay since Harry has always been kind and generous towards but I believe that this photograph leaks to the press has to stop! I am therefore informing all of you that you will undergo questioning for any leads as to who was malicious enough to actually send such pictures to the press."

"And if that person or persons are to be identified I myself will deal with them and arrange the necessary punishments."

"You are all dismissed." Draco stepped down from the podium and went the stage towards his friends.

He met Harry's reproachful eyes.

"I did what I think was right."

Harry didn't say a word then look a way towards his other friends.

The friends left the school, went back home in relative silence. Most of them were shock with Draco's pronouncement that he would punish those who would be found guilty for those abhorrent pictures.

When they exited the limousine, Harry probably in a little pain needed assistance from Draco to walk towards the manor.

"I shouldn't have allowed you to come with me."

"Shut up Draco. I'm fine. I'll just go up to my room and get some rest before dinner."

The blonde did not respond, he didn't want to irk the man further in case that in causes more pain.

Blaise and Ron opened the double doors and the group assembled inside the entrance hall, their eyes adjusting to the slightly dimmer lights when a tall man with shoulder length black hair wearing a black business suit appeared in their range of vision startling them.

"When did you plan on informing of what had happened?"

Harry's eyes widened.

Sirius Black has returned from Paris.

**888888888888888888**

**STARTED: OCTOBER 25, 2008 FINISHED: OCTOBER 30, 2008**

AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL AND TYPOGRAPHICAL ERROR I MAY HAVE COMMITTED.

**AND I HOPE TO GET MORE REVIEWS FROM YOU SOON.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Triforce of Wisdom

I would like to thank the following for adding **THE QUEST **on their favorite story list: **DarkLordOfUltimateChaos, Ember., Ishtar80 **and **Tada21.**

Thank you to those who had recently added **THE QUEST **on their story alert list: **DarkLordOfUltimateChaos, Ember., Knyghtshade, Thetys **and **TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep.**

And my most gracious thanks to **TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep **for your encouraging words in your review.

**CHAPTER 3**

"How are you feeling?" Sirius and Harry were in the latter's bedchambers talking.

"I'm feeling better but a little tired." Harry whispered as Sirius tucked the covers around him.

"I was shocked when I read the news about you and then I was worried because none of you even tried to contact me." Sirius explained as he gently brushed a fringe of Harry's hair from his eyes.

"We didn't want you to worry."

"You know what this incident entails. Narcissa and Lucius both agree with me. As your guardian and your friends' guardian I must act in accordance to protect all of you from future incidents like this."

Harry just stared blankly at his godfather.

"What do you mean this incident entails?"

"I hired a couple of bodyguards for you and the others. They would be at your side at all times at school and at home."

"What?!" Harry sat up staring at Sirius reproachfully.

"Calm down." Sirius gently pushed Harry back down on the bed. "It's for you own good and safety."

"But…"

"No buts Harry. I just want you to be safe. The day after tomorrow I would have to go back to France. I just came back to check on you so I left a couple of meetings up to Remus."

"Siri, you know how much I hate bodyguards. I feel awkward with them around." Harry remembered a time in his childhood when Sirius hired a couple of bodyguards to stay with him when the older man had to leave the country without him.

"I know it's awkward but you just have to bear it, it's for the best."

When it looked like Harry was going to protest again Sirius patted Harry on his uninjured shoulder and gave a comforting smile. "You better get some rest, you have time off from school again tomorrow so you best get your energy back."

Harry pouted at his godfather but didn't say anything. Sirius brushed a kiss on Harry's forehead before turning the lights off and exiting the room.

**88888888888**

It was already Thursday when Harry was finally allowed to go to school. They arrived in the usual fashion riding a limousine but this time to black cars where driving in front and in the back.

Sirius was true to his word when he introduced the bodyguards to Harry and his friends yesterday.

The students who were sauntering about looked on curiously at the convoy of cars which was unusual. From the first car four men wearing black suits and shades exited and scanned the area, with a nod of confirmation from one of the men, another group of men exited the car from the back and courteously opened the door to the limousine.

Out came Draco Malfoy in his usual pristine school uniform without a single strand of blonde hair out of place. He turned around to face the car to help usher Harry Potter who still has his left shoulder in a brace. Harry smiled gratefully at Draco and scowled when he noticed the guards start to surround them.

Draco leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You'll get use to it."

Harry stared at him in disbelief but let it go apparently it was still too early to argue.

"Master Potter, Master Malfoy, we were instructed to escort you first inside the building before allowing the others to exit the car.

Draco just nodded and Harry was left to follow the other inside the school building. They waited for their friends at the entrance hall which were still full of students on their way to classes stared at the two curiously and even more when the headmaster appeared before two.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter." Giving both gentlemen a bright small.

"Good morning professor." Harry smiled back.

"Good morning headmaster." Draco uttered politely wondering what the headmaster needed this early in the morning.

"I just came by to check on how you are Mr. Potter. It seems that you're feeling and looking better." He commented.

"Yes Headmaster I'm much better thank you for your concern."

Soon the Headmaster bade them farewell with the explanation that he needs to attend to certain school matters.

"I don't understand why he likes you so much." Draco commented watching the headmaster's disappearing figure.

"Just because you could barely tolerate me doesn't mean others see me that way." Harry replied.

Draco did not have time to comment when they were joined by their friends and by six guards.

"Great the battalion is here." Harry whispered.

"I told you, you'll get use to them." Draco bit back.

**888888888888**

At lunch, the group was all seated at the Slytherin table but they were still occupying the same area just like when they were seated at the Gryffindor table.

Harry kept on watching his surrounding. To some they may think that Harry's just being paranoid after what had happened to him but in reality the reason behind the raven-haired president's actions were because of the bodyguards inconspicuously standing around the room.

"I can't believe Sirius did this to me." He groaned.

Hermione gave him a reassuringly. "Just don't mind them."

"Don't mind them? They've been following me the whole day from the classroom, heck even to the bathroom. I can't take this anymore."

Blaise chuckled at the antics of his best friend.

True Blaise was Draco's friend first but as soon as he met Harry he couldn't help but be drawn to the kind and generous nature of the boy.

"Harry you can't do anything about it no matter how much you complain."

Draco then decided to intervene by getting Harry's attention. "By the way, when you were away I decided to schedule soccer tryouts today as well as archery."

"Today? But I can't play." Harry pointed to his brace.

"I know that twit. What I meant is that you can just stay in the sidelines and check if that MacLaggen person is good enough to enter the team."

"You know for someone as new as Cormac you seem to dislike him already. What did he do to you anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

"Dislike…I don't dislike him he just seem a little full of himself."

"HA! That's a new one Draco, full of himself coming from the one who takes pride that he intimidates other people." Harry couldn't stop the laughter spilling from his lips making the blonde scowl.

"Shut up Potter!" He growled but Harry just continued laughing. Pansy cracked a smile.

"You know Drake what he said is absolutely true."

Draco noticed his friends laughing along at Harry and this made him smile a little himself.

Harry stopped laughing all of a sudden alarming his friends upon seeing the look of pain on his face.

"Harry, mate, are you alright?" Ron asked in concern.

"I think I overdid that a little bit." Harry said with a laugh as Draco offered him a small white pill.

"I almost forgot that it's time for your medication. Professor Snape…"reverting back to formalities when referring to the doctor/professor/godfather "specifically instructed me to make sure that you take them on time."

Harry nodded his thanks as he drank the small pill and felt much better instantly, the pain had numbed.

Draco who was looking at the Gryffindor table noticed the guy in question standing up and on his way to where they were seated.

"Speaking of which…" Draco scowled as Cormac stopped by his side a full blown smile on his face directed towards Harry.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Cormac." Harry politely replied.

The others nodded politely towards Cormac except for Draco who kept his eyes on his plate full of Putanesca.

"What can I do for you?" Harry asked in a business like voice.

"Oh, I just want to give this to you." Cormac handed Harry a small rectangular gold box with a red bow on top.

Harry accepted the offered box. "What is this?"

"I heard what happened to you from the other students and I just wanted to see if you're alright and give you a get well soon present."

"Uh, thanks I guess." Harry stated embarrassedly.

Cormac flashed another bright smile before waving goodbye to Harry and going back to his table. The other students surrounding were watching Harry and his friends curiously.

"Well go on what are you waiting for open it, mate." Ron urged curious as to what the new student gave Harry.

Harry carefully untied the ribbon then took a peek into the box. The item made him blushed crimson, Draco grabbed the box before Harry had a chance to hide it from them and peek.

"What the heck!" The blonde exclaimed.

"What, what is it?" Pansy asked as she took a grabbed on the box.

"Well, well, well, I think our dear president here have a new admirer." Pansy smirked as she removed a male gold bracelet.

Blaise's and Ron's eyes bulged in their sockets as they saw the extravagant gift.

"Can I see that?" Hermione reached out a hand for Pansy to place the bracelet in.

"Wow!" Hermione examined the bracelet. "It's beautiful, this must have cost him a fortune, plus he had your name engraved on it."

Harry if possible blushed even more. "I can't accept that."

"And why not?" Pansy ask frowning.

"Because it's too expensive."

"But he gave it to you as a gift." Hermione countered.

"No. I can't accept that." Harry reached for the bracelet which Hermione reluctantly handed him.

"I'll go to him right now and tell him right away."

"I'll go with you." Draco pushed his barely touched plate away from him.

Harry looked at him with curiosity but nodded that he could come. On the other hand the four observers smiled and shared a knowing smile at each other.

As Harry and Draco stood up two bodyguards immediately step out of their inconspicuous corners and approached their two charges. Harry didn't pay attention to any of them while Draco just walked beside him towards their destination.

"Hey Cormac!" Harry called. Cormac who was again sitting beside Colin Creevey looked up and his face brightened when he realized that it was Harry who approached him.

"Hey! Harry." He happily greeted but he couldn't help but scowl at the blonde man standing slight behind the president.

"Malfoy." He gave a curt nod while Draco just remained impassive.

"So what brings you here?" Cormac asked he could hear some of his friends, Colin included whispering about him and the president.

"Uhm…" Harry paused in embarrassment while Draco just grabbed the box out of Harry's hand and stated simply. "He can't accept your gift."

Cormac was startled. "Why?"

"It's too much I'm sure you have someone else to give to." Harry smiled apologetically at the other man while he handed the rectangular box.

"But I ordered it for you."

"I'd really appreciated the gesture Cormac but that gift is much too expensive that's why I can't accept that."

Draco grabbed Harry's arm to signal that they should take their leave when Cormac called out to them. "Harry is Malfoy making you do this?"

The usual noisy chattering of the students completely stop at Cormac MacLaggen's accusation and even some of the staff members paused in their conversations to assess the scene.

"Excuse me?" Draco Malfoy turned around to face the newcomer.

Harry grabbed Draco's arm. "No. Stop it Draco." Then he turned to Cormac. "Where did you get that preposterous idea Cormac. Draco didn't make me give your present back. It was my own decision."

"Oh yeah? It certainly doesn't seem like it." Cormac stated standing up from the table to face the council president.

"Cormac!" Harry exclaimed reproachfully.

Just then Draco had pulled his arm out of Harry's hand and approached MacLaggen and threw in a punch.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed. Pansy, Ron, Hermione and Blaise immediately stood up followed by their own guards to stop the scramble.

Cormac succeeded in placing his own punch at Draco but before he could do anymore damage, Draco's guard immediately pulled MacLaggen off his charge.

"You know Malfoy…" MacLaggen spat out while struggling with the combined strength of Draco's and Harry's guards. "You think you're all good because you're rich and you have power here in the school but underneath all those things you're nothing!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Harry countered. He carefully pulled Draco away towards Blaise who tried to calm the irate blonde.

"Yes, Mr. Potter is quite correct Mr. MacLaggen that is certainly enough." Dumbledore has step down from the head table and was approaching the gathered group. "Mr. MacLaggen you have no right to insinuate that Mr. Malfoy forced Mr. Potter to do something. Mr. Malfoy…" He turned to the blonde whose bruised cheek was being examined by Hermione. "As student council vice president I did not expect such inappropriate behavior from you although you were provoked. Therefore I would have to punish both of you with detention after school tomorrow."

Dumbledore motioned towards the bodyguards to release his student. "Both of you go to the infirmary and get your wounds attended to."

Draco immediately turned around leaving Harry to stand on his own, "Harry I really want you to have this." Cormac motioned to the small box in his hands.

"I can't accept that, and you really shouldn't have provoked Draco like that." Harry stated.

Then he turned around and joined his friends who were waiting for him to join them leaving Cormac with the gift.

**88888888888888**

"Ouch!" Draco exclaimed.

The group where all in the student council office at the organization building and Harry was currently tending to the large bruise on Draco's left cheek.

"You shouldn't have punched him then." Harry reprimanded as he gently pressed the compress on the bruise, this time making the blonde wince.

"He provoked me." Draco stated simply.

"I know and I'm sorry." Harry whispered as he looked at his other friends who were all busy attending to council matters.

"Why?" Draco asked while staring at him curiously.

"If I hadn't accepted that gift in the first place, we didn't have to give it back to him."

The blonde was sitting on top of Harry's desk, carefully reached out a hand and patted the president comfortingly.

"Oh stop feeling guilty Potter. I offered to go with you."

"Why did you offer to go with me?"

"Potter with a backbone like yours, without me there you would have given in and accepted the gift with a little persuasion." Draco smirked making Harry glare at him.

"I could have succeeded on my own." Harry replied pressing the compress hard on Draco's bruise.

"Ouch!" Draco exclaimed again. "Keep telling yourself that Potter and then maybe someday you'll believe it." Malfoy stated as he hopped down from the desk and grabbed the compress from Harry.

**88888888 SOCCER AND ARCHERY TRYOUTS 88888888**

"I can't believe you scheduled tryouts without consulting me." Harry exclaimed as Draco, Blaise and he walked across the soccer field. The first two was already wearing the Hogwarts soccer uniform while Harry was still in their regular uniform minus the blazer.

"Blaise and I can perfectly handle soccer tryouts plus it's only MacLaggen." The blonde replied.

"Yeah Harry, you don't have to worry about anything." Blaise smiled comfortingly.

Harry pulled Blaise closer and out of Draco's earshot. "You better make sure that they go fighting again. I just finished talking with Dumbledore to remove the detention because the fight was all about me."

Blaise nodded in understanding. "Don't worry I'll take care of Little Draco."

Just then Cormac came walking towards them with another much bigger bruise on his jaw nodded politely to Harry and Blaise but scowled darkly at Draco.

Draco responded by glaring back noticing the tension Blaise motioned for Harry to take his seat at the bleachers.

"Well Cormac as you already know soccer tryouts are finished but since you're a newcomer we've decided to give you a chance and see how you play. Harry over there would be assessing your performance in terms of your skills and abilities. The main objective of our little game is for you to score goals against Draco and to protect your own goal from Draco while he does the same." Blaise explained. "And I'll of course be the referee; the game would run for ten minutes."

To Harry and Blaise's relief the tryouts went well with little incidence of hostility between the two. By the end of the mini game Draco had scored three goals while Cormac scored one making the blonde smirked smugly at his opponent. The blonde tiredly approached his friends at the bleachers. Harry smiled at him offering a towel for him.

"Thanks…" Draco said and started drying his hair. "How did he do?"

"Well considering he was playing against the star player he's good." Blaise smiled at the blonde. Harry nodded his confirmation. "Although if he does get in the team he needs to develop his defensive skills." Harry added as an afterthought.

"So how did I do?" Cormac asked.

"We all believe that you are indeed good but you need to develop or improve your defensive skills. It's not all about offense after all." Blaise stated.

"I think we should start on the archery part of the tryouts since the decision would be based on the team and not just our observations." Draco interrupted.

"I'll do the tryouts." Harry stated that made Draco frown and pulled the raven haired man from Blaise and Cormac.

"You can't try him out, or, did you already forget that your arm is in a brace?"

"I'll be fine plus it would be fun." Harry smiled.

"Have you gone completely insane?" The blonde asked irritably.

"Calm down. I promise I'll be fine." Harry patted Draco's cheek a little as he turned around to lead Cormac to the archery range.

Blaise and Draco stood back as Harry took his position and explained the terms of the tryouts. "You would be playing against me, three arrows each. It depends on your score whether you would be considered for your team.

"Are you sure Harry I mean you're injured wouldn't you be hindered in your performance?" Cormac asked uncertainly eyeing the brace on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't hold back because you think I can't play well give the tryouts your best shot." Harry smiled and nodded reassuringly.

Cormac took the first shot and the arrow landed on the 18.3 cm red target. He smirked at Harry.

"8 points for MacLaggen." Blaise called out while Draco remained standing beside him watching the scene unfold as Harry put on his bracer and finger tab to protect his arm and hands, positioned himself, aimed and released the first arrow.

The arrow landed exactly at the middle of the inner gold band. "10 points for Potter." Blaise called out again. Harry smiled at MacLaggen who looked shocked at Harry's target.

"It's your turn MacLaggen or would you like to back out?" Draco asked.

MacLaggen took his position then released his second arrow it landed on 30.5 cm blue band. "Six points that makes 14 points." Blaise stated.

For the second time Harry took aim and released the arrow confidently which landed perfectly at the inner gold band a little ways off from the first one.

Cormac was in a state of disbelief. _'How does he do it?'_

Draco's drawling voice interrupted him from his thoughts. "We forgot to mention Cormac that Harry is the best of the best here at Hogwarts. No one has beaten him in a practice game, tryouts or a tournament."

Cormac turned to Harry for confirmation and what he got was a blushing president. _'So it's true.' _ And for the third time the new transfer student strung his bow.

**88888888888888**

"You should all have seen the look on his face when he Draco told him that Harry has never been beaten by anyone." Laughter could heard coming from the east wing study as Blaise narrated the afternoon's events to the others.

"That certainly put him in his place." drawled out a certain blonde sitting by the fireplace.

"So he didn't make it to the team then?" Hermione asked while her fingers continuously danced over the keys of her laptop.

"No. What are you doing Hermione?" Draco turned around to face the council secretary.

"Draco, dearest, do you even have to ask? It's Hermione with a laptop? She's doing research of course." Pansy replied sarcasm lacing her voice making Hermione pushed her jokingly.

"I hope that's more about the Shrine of Amaterasu." A soft voice coming from the doorway asked.

"Yes actually but I haven't gathered anything useful. It's all about what we already know. They are keeping it extremely secret, under lock and key. Nobody's allowed in the inner shrine so nobody can tell what it looks like inside and where the exact location of the mirror." Hermione explained as she continued to type.

"We should go." Harry motioned as he took a seat beside Hermione.

"We can't or the students would notice our absence." Pansy protested.

"We don't all have to leave. One or two of us can handle it." Harry countered.

Seeing the look of protest on both of Hermione and Pansy's faces Draco decided to intervene. "Harry's right you know? Nobody would dare to speak against us. His family owns the school nobody not even the parents would question us."

Harry smiled at him gratefully. "But that's like we're abusing their trust." Hermione replied.

"This is more important. My sources have contacted me; they say that Riddle is on the move, he seemed to have realized that we're on to something and his doing his best to get ahead of us. We need to acquire the Triforce, if it falls to Riddle's hands then we are all in trouble with the power he already possess combined with the power of any of Triforce would be unmatchable." Harry explained.

"I think we should vote it out. Those who agree with Harry raise your hands." Pansy stated. Draco raised his hand nonchalantly while Blaise, Ron and Hermione and Pansy remained quiet.

The president couldn't help but sigh in defeat and immediately excused himself.

Draco stood up to follow him. "Harry." He called out at the disappearing figure down the hall.

The latter stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around to face the blonde. "Try to understand them."

Harry chose not to answer and continued with his walk towards his rooms.

**88888888888888**

Draco couldn't help but sighed when he woke up the next morning in his four-poster with emerald green covers and hangings.

It was a very tiring and trying night before. Harry was obviously upset with them; the raven haired proceeded to his room, locked himself up and refused to talk to anyone.

He was silently enjoying the relaxing moment before facing another hectic day of school and council work when the doors leading to his bedchambers burst open and Hermione Granger, one of his friends, entered looking frantic. This caused the blonde to sit up, his blankets falling to his lap.

"What's the matter?"

"Drake it's so horrible!" the brown-haired young woman crumpled into a heap on the side of his bed.

"Why? What happened?"

Just then the other members of his group of friends entered his room also looking frantic and worried.

"Harry left, that's what." Blaise explained then approached Hermione to try to console the young woman.

"Left? Where?" Draco spluttered.

"Where else but Japan." Ron sighed as he took a seat near the fireplace.

Draco felt heavy. Harry and he get into arguments and fights but that doesn't mean he wanted the other man hurt.

"I hope he's okay." Pansy whispered.

"We need to alert Sirius." Ron stated.

"I'll call him." Draco got up and left for his personal study to contact their guardian.

For the rest of the morning the group sat in silence broken only Hermione's constant sobs.

**888888888**

They were already getting worried.

"He must be there already, right?" Hermione asked. They were all sitting and thinking at Harry's personal study. The telephone was sitting on the coffee table in front of them, with the hopes that Harry would call them.

"Yeah I think so. I believe it only takes 12 hours for him to get there." Blaise replied.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure he'll call us as soon as he can."

"I just can't believe he left without even telling us." The council secretary exclaimed.

"Well he did. We just didn't allow that's all. He can be stubborn at times." Ron stated while the others nodded in agreement.

"I called Sirius earlier. He was very angry. He didn't expect that Harry would go alone especially after being sick and shot in a span of one week. According to him, he'll be coming home soon." Pansy related.

"Stupid Potter, stubborn, and always rushing head long into things without thinking things through first!" Draco exclaimed in frustration.

"Well that's Harry. We can't do anything now. He's already half-way around the world. All we can do is hope that he's alright and he finds what we're looking for there." Blaise replied optimistically.

**8888888888**

Half-way around the world as Blaise termed it Harry sneezed heavily while he was walking out of the airport.

Since the night before Harry had felt excited and eager because of being in Japan while following a trail to the elusive whereabouts of the Triforce.

From the hotel he took several trips to reach the shrine and now that he was there he couldn't help but be amazed at his surroundings. The shrine was enclosed by a forest of cryptomeria trees and not far away he could see the magnificent Mount Kamiji and Mount Shimaji.

"It's so beautiful." He whispered to himself as he observed the other tourists walking along the outer shrine. After enjoying the view he decided to get on with his purpose. He walked purposely towards the inner shrine. He knew from further research that entrance to the inner shrine is forbidden so getting to the mirror would be a little tricky.

When he had neared the shrine of the Sun Goddess he tried his best to assess the place. There was nobody around so he carefully closed his eyes. Amazingly the young council president started to glow and in the next minute he was no longer standing outside the inner shrine.

Upon opening his eyes he congratulated himself because of his success. He had entered the premises without being detected. He doesn't have plans of vandalizing the place or even stealing something he just wanted to have a look at the mirror. He doesn't know for sure where the mirror is but there's no denying that several had witnessed a blue light coming from Amaterasu's shrine and that the mirror represents wisdom.

He carefully tiptoed his way to the rooms. Harry noted that the shrine was very simple just like any shrine but he could certainly feel a strange aura surrounding the place. After inspecting various rooms he arrived at the last room, at the middle of the shrine. Carefully and quietly opening the door he again congratulated himself because he finally found what he was looking for.

The mirror had been placed at the middle of the room on a rich red and gold carpet surrounded by several lighted candles. He cautiously approached the mirror and inspected it in a much closer range.

It was circular in shaped, its frame was gilded in gold with inscriptions and glowing jewels. Walking closer he could clearly see his reflection. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. They had traveled the world to get the Triforce and so far they had been unsuccessful. Harry wished with all his heart that he would find what they needed here if the glowing light was any indication. He reached a hand towards the mirror when a blue light, same as was described in the article, flashed and continued to surround him until he was completely enclosed in the bluish light then everything went black.

**888888**

_"What's going on…?"_

_Harry found himself in dark room lighted only by a few candles._

_"Where am I?" _

_He could barely see his surroundings until…_

_A soft voice can be heard and a bright blue light erupted from the middle of what he finally realized was a circular room_

_"You're in a different realm, young one."_

_Harry turned his gaze around trying to find who was talking._

_"Young one, listen to me carefully. I know what you seek."_

_Harry returned his gaze on the glowing blue light._

_"Who are you? What are you?" he called out fearfully._

_"I am the guardian of the Triforce of Wisdom. I am called Chie."_

_"The Triforce of Wisdom! We've been looking all over for it!" Harry couldn't help but exclaim._

_"Yes I know." The soft voice replied._

_"So you already know that someone dangerous is also trying to gain the power of the Triforce."_

_"Yes young one. I know and so does the other guardians."_

_"Then you must help me find the Triforce." Harry replied._

_"I cannot help you, young one. Only you can find the way to the Triforce." _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It means that the Triforce of Wisdom, Power and Courage have been scattered around the world. And I must say that all three have been shattered into pieces. Only the worthy would be able to find them and gain control of its power."_

_"You mean it's not here?"_

_"A part of the Triforce of Wisdom is here in the Mirror. But I must warn you about something, getting a piece of the Triforce in the mirror can be tricky. You must first answer a simple question and defend it. If the Triforce accepts your answer then you it deems you as worthy. So I suggest that you answer honestly and whole-heartedly for Wisdom can see through your heart as it sees through your mind."_

_Harry nodded. "So what's the question?" _

_The blue light glowed even brighter as another soft voice whispered. "Why should I be release to you, young one?" _

_Harry carefully thought things over trying to find the words to answer the Triforce. "I am not perfect. I make mistakes but I try to learn from them so as to not make the same mistake twice and…" his voice faltered "I accept them whole-heartedly and realizing that I had made mistakes just shows that I am completely human. My mistakes make me human."_

_Nothing seemed to have happened so Harry thought he answered wrong or that the Triforce just didn't deem him worthy to be it's possessor until the light dimmed a little and at the middle he saw a triangular shape. He walked towards it and reached out a hand to grab it and then everything went black._

**888888**

A groan can be heard from the limp form on the floor in front of one of the Japanese Imperial Regalia, the mirror.

The figure started to stir and eyelids opened to reveal bright emerald green eyes.

"Augh! What happened?" He carefully sat up and determined his surroundings.

Realizing that he was still inside the inner shrine made him bolt upright and reassess his surroundings if someone had discovered him. He sighed in relief.

"Good nobody knows that I'm here." He held up a hand to brush the sweat from his brow when he realized that he was clutching something in his hand. Opening it gingerly he found a glowing palm size blue diamond in his hand. And then he comprehended that the dream he had was true he had found the Triforce of Wisdom, well a piece but still it's better than nothing.

He immediately stood up, brushed himself off the dirt and focused his sights on his destination. Soon he found himself back outside the inner shrine. Walking quickly he soon left the Grand Shrine grounds and hailed a cab and asked to be brought to the airport.

**8888888888**

He arrived on his private jet late Saturday night so he hadn't expected Draco and the others waiting for him outside the airport.

"How did you know I was coming home?" Harry asked.

"We've got a call from the airport informing us that your private jet would be landing in an hour's time. So I came to pick you up." Draco stated. Harry couldn't help but admire Draco's taste in clothing. The student council vice-president was currently wearing a white turtleneck shirt underneath an impressive and extremely expensive black blazer and pair of black slacks.

"No bodyguards then?" Harry hopefully asked looking around in search of Draco's bodyguards and his own whom he ditched when he escaped from the country.

"Actually…" Draco pointed something behind Harry causing the other to turn around and sigh heavily. Standing behind the raven-haired Potter heir where Draco's guards and his own but twice in number.

**8888888888888**

"I can't believe Sirius doubled their number." Harry pouted from the passenger seat causing Draco to chuckle while he kept his eyes on the road.

"Where's Andy by the way?" after Harry noted that Draco was driving his black Jaguar.

"He asked for a day-off. So what happened to you there?" Draco asked.

When he didn't receive an answer he turned to look to check what the other was up to and found that Harry had fallen asleep, his head leaning on his close door. Draco couldn't help but smile at the innocent look on his long time "friend" and took pity on the latter. _'He must be uncomfortable.'_

Draco pulled over causing a slight confusion with the guards. One from the car at the back got out and went to check.

"Master Draco?" He carefully knocked on the window. Draco opened the window and explained.

"Nothing's wrong. Harry just fell asleep so I pulled over to recline his chair."

The guard nodded, went back to the car wherein they waited until the blonde started up his car again.

**88888888888**

Draco was just getting ready for bed when Hermione followed by Blaise, Pansy and Ron barged to his sitting room looking at him expectantly.

"Where is he?'

"Asleep."

"What did he say about the Triforce, then?" Pansy asked perching herself on one of Draco's high back chairs.

"Fell asleep before I could ask him and before he could tell me." Draco replied brushing a hand through his blonde locks.

A look of disappointed appeared on Pansy's face. "I can't believe we have to wait for tomorrow before we could find out.

"Look, we can't do anything about this now since Harry is asleep in his room so why don't you all wander off to your own rooms and get some rest. It's been a long two days so I'm tired." Draco shooed his friends out of his sitting room before proceeding to his bedchambers, plopping down on his bed and falling asleep.

**888888888888**

"That's so cool!" Pansy exclaimed as she watched the glowing blue diamond on Harry's palm.

"Well at least all the worrying we did paid off because you found what you've been looking for." Ron stated as he also looked in amazement at the Triforce.

Hermione held out her hand and a question on her face if she could look at it. Harry let it fall to Hermione's hand.

"It's so beautiful."

Harry nodded. "So according to Chie, the guardian of the Triforce, the three Triforces had been shattered into pieces?"

Harry nodded again. "Then it means we have more work to do than I thought, there are more pieces to find than the three I had expected." Hermione explained.

"We'd better get started on the researching on the possible whereabouts of the other parts." Blaise stated.

Just then the blank screen behind Harry flashed and the face of Sirius Black was there.

"Harry!" The raven-haired man turned around and greeted his godfather.

"Siri how are you? Remus? France?"

"We're fine kid. Don't get me out of track." Sirius Black scowled.

"I can't believe you left the country without any of your friends with you. What you did was very foolish."

"I'm sorry but I have good news." Harry smiled.

"Good news?"

Hermione came forward and held out her hand to show the fist size blue diamond glowing brightly.

"What is that?"

"That Siri is a part of the Triforce of Wisdom." Harry proudly announced.

Sirius Black looked back and forth from his godson to the still glowing blue stone.

"You'd found it!"

"Yeah but I also found out that the three Triforces had been shattered into pieces."

"More work then. But still I can't believe you've got it. Did you encounter any of Riddle's men there?"

"Actually no I didn't they probably hadn't expected us to act so quickly."

"Good then you should start researching and observing unusual occurrences that may have some connection with the other pieces."

Harry nodded. "How about you, Draco, Blaise, Ron, Pansy, Hermione, how are you doing?" Sirius turned to his other charges.

"We're good." They answered in chorus.

"Good then if you need anything else call me here in France. Remus and I had decided to stay put in here since we're both busy running Potter Corporation now."

"I'd told you that I can handle it perfectly fine so you can go back here now."

"Harry you're much to busy with other matters. You're main priority should be fulfilling your mission and that is to gather the other pieces of the Triforce. You know that's what your parents would have wanted for you to do."

"I know that but still…"

"No more buts Harry. We'll stay here until you're ready to fulfill your role in the company but now just keep in mind the role you and the others must perform. Remember the Triforce is important or else your father wouldn't have scattered it away from Riddle's hands."

Harry sighed and nodded while Sirius smiled at all of them before the screen went blank again.

They were all snapped out of their thoughts when the screen flashed again and there facing them was no other than Tom Marvolo Riddle himself.

"What do you want?" Harry exclaimed as he stood up from his chair. The others immediately stood by his side not once did their stare left the screen.

"Is that how you greet an old family friend dear Harry?" Tom drawled out.

Harry was shocked; he hadn't expected Tom to contact them in such a fashion and because of how the other man looked. The last time he had seen Tom, he was just like any man you past on the street the only difference is his sinister red eyes but now, Tom's face was pale, his red eyes still sinister but held a look of hunger in them, a hunger for unconquerable power."

Harry scoffed at him. "You are not a family friend and don't you call me Harry."

"Not a family friend? I'm hurt." Tom smirked at him.

"Stop messing around Riddle what do you want?" Draco spat out.

Tom Riddle turned his gaze from the youngest and the only remaining Potter to stare at Draco with a look of disgust and anger in his eyes.

"Well if it isn't Draco Malfoy, how's your father nowadays?"

"Don't involve my father into this. What do you want?"

"I just want to inform you little brats that I have succeeded! I have gotten my hands on the Triforce of Power! Only two more and I would be the most powerful person on Earth and nobody, not even you with your puny little powers would be able to stop me."

The air in the study suddenly felt hot and confining as they heard Riddle's words.

"That's impossible I don't believe you." Harry exclaimed.

"Well then how would you explain this?" Tom's held out his hand and on top of his palm was indeed the Triforce of Power, glowing red and eight times as big as the one Hermione was holding."

The group gasped in shocked as it finally sunk in that Tom Riddle was not lying to them.

"What? Cat got your tongues? Not so cocky anymore, are you?" Tom couldn't stop the smug look from showing on his face.

Then the connection ended leaving the group of six staring at huge black, blank screen, while feeling dread settling in their stomachs.

**88888888888888888**

**Started: October 30, 2008 Finished: November 5, 2008**

**In case you're wondering or slightly confused Harry was able to teleport himself from the grounds of the inner shrine to the inner shrine itself. I'll try to explain more of Harry's power on the following chapter. **

**Please REVIEW! And my special thanks to those who took the time to read!**


End file.
